alone
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: [for #CPC2016] [engineershipping (emerald x nitori)] yang diinginkan dari Emerald hanya satu, Nitori tak ingin sendiri.


**Dedicated for #CrackPairingCelebration2016**

 **alone**

 **Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

 **Touhou Project © ZUN (Jun'ya Ota)**

 **alone © kurohippopotamus (kurohippo)**

 **Warning : OOC,** _ **Domestic**_ **!** _ **AU**_ _ **and**_ **(** _ **implied**_ **)** _ **College!AU**_ **,** _ **fluffy**_ **,** _ **crosspair**_ **,** _ **ficlet**_ **,** **dan lain-lain.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing :** ** _EngineerShipping_** **/Emerald x Kawashiro Nitori (** ** _established_** **)**

 **Notes :**

 **-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

 **-Diimbau kepada para pembaca untuk memeriksakan kejiwaan serta kotak tertawa anda setiap dan/atau setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau janji 'kan … tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri?"_

" _Aku janji!"_

Dan di sinilah Nitori sekarang.

Berada di dekat pemuda _blond_ yang tengah membaca buku (dia yakin, buku yang dibacanya pasti mengenai mesin), dengan dagu terpaku pada pundaknya. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Emerald, menjadikan punggungnya sebagai sandaran tubuhnya. Jam dinding yang terpasang pada dinding terus berdentang, menunjukkan malam sudah tiba. Ingin rasanya gadis ber _twintail_ biru itu beristirahat, tetapi harus dia urungkan niat itu begitu Emerald memintanya untuk menemaninya.

 _Yah, meski harus mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya, tak ada salahnya, bukan?_

Pandangannya kosong, jatuh ke arah deretan kalimat beserta bagan-bagan yang tertampang di buku itu dan entah mengapa sukses membuatnya mengantuk.

 _Ah, seandainya Nitori bisa bernegosiasi dengan peri tidur …_

Masih diingatnya kali pertama gadis berbulatan biru itu berjumpa dengan pemuda berbulatan hijau itu. Waktu itu, dia melintasi lorong gedung fakultas setelah mengikuti kelasnya seorang diri. Dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggilnya, memberitahunya bahwa _notes_ yang dibawa Nitori terjatuh dari tas birunya.

Tentu saja, pemuda yang dimaksud tak lain adalah Emerald yang belakangan dia ketahui sebagai teman sefakultasnya.

Maka tak heran begitu bertemu tempo hari di salah satu kelas, dengan mudahnya mereka berinteraksi layaknya sepasang sahabat karib. Agak aneh memang, berhubung Nitori sendiri tergolong begitu pemalu jikalau bertemu seseorang yang baru dikenalnya (ya, sekali lagi ini berkat Emerald yang berinisiatif mengajaknya berbincang). Seiring dengan waktu, hubungan mereka pun semakin dekat.

Hingga suatu hari …

"… _A-aku menyukaimu."_

" _Eh?"_

Persahabatan mereka diuji.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa benih-benih cinta mulai bersemayam dalam hati gadis dengan _twintail_ biru itu, bahkan oleh Emerald sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja Nitori menyatakan perasaannya kepada pemuda _blond_ itu, sebelum kemudian dia menyangkal perasaannya dan sukses membuat Emerald bertanya-tanya.

Untungnya _pengakuan_ tersebut tak dapat mengoyahkan hubungan mereka, justru semakin mendekatkan kedua insan tersebut.

Dan karena _pengakuan_ itulah, Emerald menyadari bahwa dirinya pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Nitori.

 _Rupanya ini yang dia rasakan waktu itu …_

Begitu yakin akan keputusannya, Emerald memutuskan untuk membalas _pengakuan_ Nitori waktu itu.

Nitori berakhir menangis.

Menangis, karena terharu, mengetahui pemuda bertubuh pendek—seperti dirinya—itu ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Saat itu juga, mereka berjanji untuk selalu bersama dan menjaga cerita manis mereka.

Dan salah satu bukti janji mereka adalah kepindahan gadis beriris biru itu ke apartment milik Emerald, setahun setelah mereka berhubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Namun, rupanya Nitori tidak sepenuhnya bahagia.

Jikalau boleh jujur, gadis ber _twintail_ biru itu terkadang memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika Emerald memutuskan hubungannya dengannya, jika Emerald meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ya, Nitori takut jika suatu saat Emerald meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ah, titik air itu rupanya tergenang di sudut mata biru milik Nitori, membuatnya memeluk perut pemuda _blond_ —yang kini menjerit kesakitan—lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Nitori, jangan memeluk perutku erat-erat! Sa—" Emerald seketika menghentikan ucapannya begitu menyadari punggung pakaiannya basah. Ditengoklah ke arah belakang, mendapati sang _**UHUK**_ kekasih _ **UHUK**_ yang kini meringkuk di punggungnya diiringi suara sesegukan.

Sembari menghela napas, diraihnya tangannya menuju helaian biru milik Nitori sebelum mengusapnya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kok … tenang saja."

Mendengar kata-kata pemuda _blond_ itu rupa-rupanya sukses membuat gadis beriris biru merasa tenang, sembari tersenyum tipis Nitori menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Emerald yang kini menengok ke arahnya seraya menghapus air matanya yang tersisa. Senyuman tipis juga terpasang pada wajah pemuda itu.

"Janji?"

"Yups, janji."

Dan kedua kelingking itu saling terpaut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Author Note**

 _HAIL SBMPTN~_

Yups, balik lagi (moga-moga bisa _update_ _Persona SPECIAL_ , amiiin~) berhubung ane sukses besar di _SBMPTN~_ LOLOS, KAWAAAN~

Dan … _HOW CAN I WROTE THIS CHEESY STORY …?!_

LAGU-LAGU _REMIX_ NYA NITORI (terutama yang dari **Cool & Create** beserta _remix_ nya dari **Buta Otome** ) KOK BIKIN BAPER ASDFGHJKL?!

Oke cukup.

Jadi, ane bikin fic dengan pair Emerald x Nitori ini gegara efek salah satu fic ane, di mana di fic itu ane _**sengaja**_ bikin Emerald sama Nitori kena cinlok—

—dan berakhir beneran suka sama pairnya, wasem.

Dan alasan kenapa ane kasih nama pairing ini _**EngineerShipping**_ adalah karena dua-duanya sama-sama _Engineer_ _**CORET**_ dan sama-sama kuntet _ **CORET**_ /kayaklugakaja /ohok

So, akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/saran/kritik untuk fic ini melalui kotak _review_ fic ini~


End file.
